Matt Miller
Matt Miller is a character in the Saints Row series, appearing as the tertiary antagonist in Saints Row: The Third and a main character in Saints Row IV. He will return in the DLC Matt's World as the main antagonist. Miller is the leader of the Deckers and a member of the Syndicate in Steelport, and later an MI-6 Agent helping fight against the Zin Empire. In the alternative timeline to Saints Row: The Third Matt becomes a warlord in his own virtual reality known as 'Matt's World' which is populated by vampires, dragons and other mythical creatures. History Matt Miller was born in 1998 in England, UK and later in his life immigrated to America with his parents in which they moved to the city of Steelport. Whilst he was at High School he was in love with a girl named Kinzie Kensington and set up CCTV in her home to watch her whilst jerking in his basement. Unaware though, Kinzie was doing the exact same to him. In 2014, aged 16, Matt was an experienced hacker and got a job offer with the Syndicate. This caused a bitter feud with Kinzie (now an FBI Agent) who was hoping to get the job. Career in the Syndicate When the 3rd Street Saints arrived in Steelport, Matt was tasked with hacking into their accounts and bleeding them dry of all money in order to weaken the gang. When the Syndicate's leader Phillip Loren was killed, Killbane took over and Matt kept by his side, scared of angering and possibly being killed by Killbane. Matt attempted to destroy the Saints' leader inside a cyber world based off the Nyte Blayde franchise but was defeated. Wanting to get away with his life, he struck a deal with the Saints and left Steelport, before saying a final goodbye to Killbane. Matt's World After the murder of Killbane, Matt was unable to get a reference for more work and felt bitter. Gathering remaining members of the falling Syndicate he formed his own crew and hijacked an Ultor Corporation truck full of expensive equipment and set up his own base under Steelport, seemingly without the Saints knowledge. A year since the events of Saints Row: The Third Matt kidnaps the Boss along with the Saints. Placing them into a deep sleep, he puts their minds into his own virtual world known as 'Matt's World' consisting of dragons, vampires, zombies and many more mythical creatures. Trivia * Matt is likely the youngest antagonist in the Saints Row Universe. * Matt seems to dislike combat and is a bit of a coward. Appearances ''Saints Row'' series *''Saints Row: The Third'' *''Saints Row IV'' **''Enter the Dominatrix'' **''How the Saints Save Christmas'' *''Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (unreleased) Fan Fiction *Political Warfare'' *''Matt's World'' *''The Sinister Three'' *''Live Free or Die a Saint 3.0'' *''Third Street Girls'' *''Saints Row Goes Fifth'' External links For in-game information, see the Matt Miller article on the Saints Row Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Derivative Category:Alive Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Characters in Saints Row: The Third Category:Characters in Saints Row IV Category:Syndicate members Category:Homies Category:Humans Category:Characters in The Sinister Three Category:Characters in Political Warfare Category:Characters in Live Free or Die a Saint series Category:Characters in Third Street Girls Category:Characters in Saints Row Goes Fifth Category:Males Category:Characters in Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Saints Row IV:What The Hell characters Category:Alive - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Retcon Timeline